Don't Jump
by Your Nightwish
Summary: The ramblings of a man stood, quite literally, on the brink of death... Inspired by the song.


**I've only seen the recent film of PotO and I didn't really like it. I want to read the original book one day, maybe watch the film again XD**

**This is based on the song, **_**Don't Jump**_** by German rock band Tokio Hotel. I...don't know why, but it makes me think of Erik and Christine. Then this popped into my head :/**

**Don't Jump**

Sprawling beneath me the city lies in iron grip of mid Winter, in the dead of night. I see thousands of tiny bright lights banishing darkness. They do not reach me up here. Up here there is only me. Standing on the very edge of the tallest building I had courage enough to climb, the toes of my boots over the edge. The air is biting, but so calm, a slight breeze causing my long black cloak to shift, to rustle softly. Whispering softly. The only sound up here. Feeling truly alone, I close my eyes and take a deep shuddering breath. Tears burn my eyes, leak from beneath my lids and trail down my cheeks, to pause at my jaw before they drop down so far to the ground below.

"Christine..." I whisper. The source of my anguish. The one that offered me a glimmer of hope, waiting for me to reach out and take it, before she stole it away just as my fingertips brushed the very edge. "CHRISTINE!" The source of my rage. My eyes snap open as my jaw clenches, my face twisting into a mask of animal ferocity. A mask. Beneath a mask... I hiss through my teeth, anger burning through my veins like poison, rushing as my heart begins to pound harder. At my sides my fists clench until the knuckles show white and my arms tremble. The first sting of ice against my bare cheek stuns me into a blissful calm as my body relaxes and my eyes rise to the heavens. Snow begins to fall once more, slowly, without a care in the world. I close my eyes again and bow my head slightly with a faint 'hmm' at ease again. Each snowflake, they say, is individual, and is to be seen as something marvelous for this reason. But I am an individual, different from any other human. I was regarded with disgust. It is my difference that causes me to be an outcast. People despise difference. It makes them uncomfortable. People want things they are familiar with. So I am cast down where I cannot inspire difference. Out of mind, out of sight. Supposedly.

Difference makes sure I am alone. Humans shouldn't be alone. And that is why I wish to embrace the wonderful darkness, emptiness. To end suffering, anger, hate...loneliness. For without purpose, what is a man but a lost soul? I have no purpose. I am a lost soul. I aimlessly wander through Hades in search of Lethe. Maybe that will help me... I look down at the ground below me. A dizzying drop. I feel nothing.

I think of her as I stare down at that cold, unforgiving ground, blanketted in glistening white snow. I silently ask her to never forget the moments we had together. Keep them alive and care for them. I know she will and it causes a stab of pain in my chest.

By now my clothes are soaked through with snow. Crystals of ice cling to the black fabric, and in my hair. The wind feels like a whip lined with cold iron, lashing at my body. Snow is falling thicker and faster. I watch it spiral around me, almost blinding me as the wind picks up. My cloak whips franticlly around me, but I remain rigid, unblinking eyes trained on the ground below me, wondering if this choice is the one I really wish to make. It would take me past the point of no return. I frown out over the now harsh skyline. I feel no fear, just a need of certainty. For while the prospect of oblivion is sweet, the thought of chaos is...much more satisfactory. The decision had to be made now. Would I fall or would I fly? Again I close my eyes and tip my head, as though looking downwards. Instead I withdraw into my thoughts. Would I fall or would I fly?

**Omg, it was so hard not to randomly shove this in:**

**"The Gods of Olympus have abandoned me. Now there is no hope." **

**And Erik cast himself from the highest building in Paris...**

**Sorry, just had to get that out of my system. God of War reference... . Aaaaaaaaaaaanyway. Like my Hermione fic, I'm leaving the ending up to you, in your head.**


End file.
